


Xeno

by sweetncity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changbin is mentioned, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, first fic kinda nervous, hinted changbin/felix, its 1am, not graphic but heavily implied, she's not that good, sorry fellas, time jumps around a lot so good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetncity/pseuds/sweetncity
Summary: Xenon. the smallest measurable unit of human connection, typically exchanged between passing strangers—a flirtatious glance, a sympathetic nod, a shared laugh about some odd coincidence—moments that are fleeting and random but still contain powerful emotional nutrients that can alleviate the symptoms of feeling alone.





	Xeno

In hind sight, there’s no true reason for Jeongin to acknowledge the other boy. He didn’t have to react to him, really. He could’ve brushed it off and pretended like he didn’t see the boy sitting on the ledge. Could’ve pretended like he didn’t notice the pair of shoes placed neatly against the railing where the boy perched. But, something stopped him.  
It was funny, in a way, Jeongin just happened to run into someone else with the same intentions as himself. But whatever, things happen and plans change. With his mind made up, Jeongin unfreezes from his spot and continues down the bridge until he comes to a stop beside the other boy.  
Thoughts were racing through his head. What do you even do in this situation? Ignore the person? Strike up conversation? Walk away? Truthfully, none of these options sounded good but Jeongin was raised by his mama to always be polite and that means sucking up his discomfort and continuing forward. So, talking it is.

“Mind if I sit?” Jeongin asked the boy, looking up slightly to see him better. The mystery boy laughed and shook his head. “Go ahead,” he said without taking his gaze off of the horizon,” It’s not like I have plans later.” With that, Jeongin climbed onto the railing and swung his legs over the edge, mirroring the boy to his left.  
“How was your day?” The boy asked after a long pause. Jeongin snapped his head up from its position looking at his lap, “O-Oh! It was good, I guess. Got a good mark on my chem test.” The boy smiled softly at that. “Thats awesome. Chemistry was hard, good for you.” Jeongin felt his ears heat up at the praise. “Thanks, I guess.”  
It was silent after that and Jeongin took this as a chance to take a closer look at his new companion. It was hard to decipher the color of the boy’s hair but, guessing from the quick flashes of light, came to the conclusion that it had to be blond or a light color. His eyes ranked across the boy’s side profile and took into notice the sharp jawline and -button? It looks button-y- nose. Not bad, he mused. Probably a popular kid in his class. Mystery boy was clad in a black, plain hoody and ripped jeans. Normal clothing for a teenager, Jeongin assuming the other’s age from what little information he’s gathered.  
Then the boy finally looks at Jeongin and the entire world stills. The honking and screaming of the city became white noise. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of him. Breathtaking was the only word that came to mind when describing the person in front of him. The headlights from the traffic behind them bounced off of the contours of his face, revealing parts of him, bit by bit. The boy noticed Jeongin’s wide eyes and laughed. “What? Am I that handsome?”

* * *

Mystery boy smiled and cocked his head slightly, making his hair fall into his puffy, red-rimmed eyes. “What’s your name, kid?” He asked leaning forward slightly, closer to the edge. “Innie,” He responded back, watching the boy. “Innie? That’s a cute name. Fits you, in a way.” Jeongin wanted to ask the question back but bit his tongue.

* * *

The wind ripped at Jeongin’s hair, whipping his fringe across his face and stinging his eyes. Only then did he realize just how high up they were. The river below seemed so far down and it made him dizzy. The smaller boy wrapped his jacket tighter around his shaking frame as he listened to the older’s story.  
“Life is a beautiful, complex thing. We are raised and groomed to think one way, and to act in another. We are taught to preach our beliefs but silenced when we do.” The boy idly played with a necklace around his neck. Jeongin tried his best not to squint to try and get a glimpse of what the initials were. To be respectful and all. He could make out an s and was that a c? Who knows, none of my business anyway.

* * *

“Hey Innie?” “Hm?” “Thank you.”

* * *

They sat together for hours, just conversing about random things and likes. Both avoiding mentioning why they are here. But that’s okay, it was comforting this way. It helped.

* * *

Mystery boy stared at his new friend for a while before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. “Go back home kid,” he said with a shake of his head, “you don’t need to be here.” “I think….I think you’re right.” Jeongin said after a while. “I know I'm not okay but….I'm wanting to try.“ Mystery boy smiled when he heard that and Jeongin couldn’t help but smile back.

* * *

Mystery boy watched as Jeongin slowly-carefully- got down from the ledge and onto stable ground. “Innie, here.” He said taking off a bracelet from around his wrist and holding it out to the taller boy. Jeongin raised his arm and allowed his friend to tie it around his wrist, the beads warm against his chilled skin.

Jeongin finally topped biting his tongue and finally asked the biggest question on his mind the whole time.

“Please come down?” He asked, even though deep down, he knew it was a fruitless attempt.  
Mystery boy let out a soft laugh, “My sweet boy, you and I both know I can’t.”

* * *

Only when he was in the confinements of his room, curled up under his blanket, did he look at the bracelet around his wrist and the beads spelling out a name. “Felix,” Jeongin whispered with a soft smile as his fingers lightly traced the letters. “Thank you.”


End file.
